Krypton
Krypton was a planet of colossal size and home to the highly technologically advanced race called Kryptonians. The planet was in orbit around the red sun Rao, which was the life essence of the Kryptonian people. Early History Origins Krypton was formed 8.7 billions years ago when the big bang spread across the universe and settled close to a Red Sun and also had 4 moons that formed around it in orbit. Life forms developed on the planet and evolves into the intelligent Kryptonian humanoid species. In its earliest known history, the children of the planet Krypton are not entirely born, but are engineered. They are divided throught class to serve a importance to preserving the planet's welfare. Children of Krypton are born to a specific Ancestral House with distinct traits. Through a type of genetic selection, each kryptonian is choosen for a position that they must serve for the duration of his or her life. The professions they must usually serve is listes in factions of scientist, warriors or common workers. They create a powerful and efficient civilization on the planet that lasts over 100,000 years. They also use a system of space travel that lasts for over 25,000 years. War on Krypton At some point, the planet had involved itself in a war between other civilizations. Final Days As the planet continued to be ravaged by war, one leading scientist Jor-El began an investigation and prediction that Krypton's core was gravitational collapsing and destroy Krypton. Around this time, he and his wife Lara Lor-Van conceived the first natural born child in thousands of generations, Kal-El. Jor-El travelled to Kandor to convince the Council of Five that Krypton should be evacuated and a new habitable planet should be sought out. They did not believe Jor-El's findings and dismissed him. Returning home, Jor-El and Lara made the decision to send their son to Earth, a planet where the populous look Kryptonian and where the Yellow Sun will make him like a God. As Kal-El's Spaceship leaves Krypton, it's core begins to collapse fully and eventually engulfs the planet. The planet's destruction soon broke the Phantom Zone Projector's field and released the Black Zero ship containing Zod and his followers. Upon realising their home was destroyed, they decided to go to the planet Earth. Technology Vessels Weapons Intergalatic Knowledge Geography At first glance, Krypton is a planet not too dissimilar to Earth in which it has land masses and water masses. The land is heavily mountain and rocky ranges spread across the planet. Most of the buildings on Krypton are built into the mountain and rocky ranges with very few places where buildings are on the surface. The cities on Krypton are a packed metropolis of buildings set within a round perimeter whilst a few vast towers sore above the city. The majority of buildings on Krypton are em-blazed with Kryptonian writing and inscriptions reaching back to the vast history of the race. One of the major differences in comparison of both Krypton and Earth is that the gravity on Krypton is 4 to 10 times that of Earth and because of the greater atmosphere, humans wouldn't be able to breathe on the planet. Known Residents Gallery Trivia *Krypton's inhabitants total was 1.4 billion. *Krypton has 4 moons. 1 is Koron, another is Wegthor. *The gravity on Krypton is 4 to 10 times that of the planet, Earth. Notes